What We Expected
by BonJovy12
Summary: After a crash kills one of their coworkers Nick and Judy must fly north to help track down the mammal he was following. Rated M for heavy language and violence, and most other things, blood, gore, etc.
1. Prologue

**This is the third story of mine, for all needed backstory, you will need to read my other two stories prior to this one.** **All rights reserved by respective owners, please don't sue me.** _Aaaaand I'm back, In this new story starting where my last left off. -The Author_

NEW BASIS FOR FONTS:

 **Bold- Title or other info**

 _Italics- Thoughts_

Underline- POV Change

 **Prologue**

3rd Person

"Man this is graphic." Says an EMT looking at the wreck.

"2 Dead and 2 in hospital with injuries? It's a wonder their not all dead!" Replies his partner.

Behind them are two body bags, one holding the dead body of Brandon Grey, and the other, holding the not-so dead body of Cameron Robertson.

Cameron's POV

 _*Waking Up* Okay... I'm not dead, becuase everything fucking hurts... Wait a minute, am I in a body bag?_

3rd Person

"OH HELL NO!"

"What was that?" The first EMT asks.

"I think it was one of the dead bodies..." Replies the other.

"I'M COUNTING TO TEN AND IF I'M STILL IN A BODY BAG..."

The two EMT's stumble their way over to the teo body bags and unzip the bag where the yelling was coming from.

Cameron's POV

"Which one of you numbskulls thought I was dead?" I ask, not showing my anger.

"Me..." Says the EMT on my left.

I proceed to grab the guy by his collar and headbutt him.

"Ohhhh..." His partner says as I let go of him.

"You deserved that... Now You!" I say turning my attention to the other EMT, "Did you not check to see if he maybe, I dunno, PUT ME IN A BODY BAG WHILE I WAS STILL ALIVE?"

By now a few of the police officers at the scene have seen what is going onx and one decides to tranquilize me before I do anything I may regret.

Wolford POV

By now I was fully awake, from what I have overheard, we got T-Boned by a semi, and that Brandon and Cameron are dead.

"His heart rate is increasing." I overhear the medic watching my vitals say.

"He's probably just coming around, wait for him to wake up, we dont want him to injure himself more." I hear Shawn say from my other side.

 _Okay, so Shawn and I escape from the accident with injuries while the others are dead? That dosen't sound right._

I slowly awaken and try to sit up before I feel two pairs of paws on my chest, one is the medic, the oter is shawn, who I can now see has various visible cuts and bruses.

"Don't. From what we can tell, you have a few broken ribs, not anything life threatening, but moving will really hurt." The medic informs me as I look down to see my chest and abdomen wrapped in bandages.

"So, We are the only ones who lived?" I ask Shawn, looking for verification.

"Actually no, word came in that the EMT's called Cameron too early, he is mostly fine but had to be tranquilized before he could choke them to death." Shawn replied.

"But Brandon's dead?"

"Dead as a fucking doornail, broken neck, spine severed in multiple places, a few peices of glass and metal sticking through him, he was dead on impact."

I lean my head back as the EMT says a silent prayer.

Chief Bogo's POV

"What do you mean dead?" I yell throught the intercom at Clawhouser.

"I... it... it just came in sir, just turn the TV to channel 182" Clawhouser replies with fear.

I slam down the recever and pick up the TV remote in the corner of my desk.

 _175, sports. 176, sports. 177, movie. 178, movie. 179, movie. 180, comedy. 181, ZNN. 182, CBC what do you have?_

"At this time all we currently knownis that the pickup was following a vehicle of intrest and ran throught a red light only to be plowed by the oncoming semi. Police have confimed that of the four occupants of the pickup two are injured and two are dea... What? Okay. Okay I have just gotten word that there was only one fatality as EMS had declered an unconscious person dead, I am also told that we have video of the EMS discovering their mistake."

The video then changes to show a denolished pickup truck with two EMT's looking at it with two body bags behind them. All of a sudden the two EMT's freeze and trrn around to see one of the bodybags moving slightly. They then proceed to unzip the bag for an Arctic Wolf in a signature black and red suit to sit up and grab one of them and headbutt him before he is tranquilized after he begins to choke the other.

I laugh internaly knowing that would be Cameron's reaction to being wrongfully pronounced dead.

 _So, now to wonder who was killed._ I pick up the receiver to the intercom and put it on full station so everyone can hear it.

"Attention everyone, as I can probally tell, because I can all see you watching the news, unfortunately four of our fellow officers have been in an accident, now before anyone starts to ask, I do not know who the deceased one is. What I do know is that I want the Wildes in Winnipeg by this time tomorrow, so GET A MOVE ON IT!!" I say finishing with my signature bellowing.

(Author's Endnote)

Thats the end of the prologue for my third story in this series, updates will be random, put out whenever they are finished, this may vary between maybe days or a week or two between chapters depending on my schedule, so don't be worried if you don't see an update for a period of time, it just means that I have become sidetracked by other events.

-The Author


	2. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I would just like to inform you all that there may be a few more spelling errors then normal due to the fact that the software that I use for spellchecker and grammatical errors has glitched and won't show errors or automatically correct errors like before, extremely sorry in advance, but I'm not sure what the problem is yet, I will get it fixed as soon as possible. As always, Reviews are wanted as I want as much feedback as I can, if I'm going too fast with a plotline, if I derailed off of the plot, stuff like that, also, if you see me flipping between past, present and future tence, it is because I am trying to put in what sounds right. Thanks in advance, now on to the story! -The Author

 **Chapter One**

POV: Nicholas Wilde, Flight 274, Somewhere over the Rocky Mountains, 3:40 PM

I was sitting in my seat next to the window, looking at the mountans pass by, with the occasional city passing with them. I looked around the cabin, seeing if there was anything I could distract myself with, my mind was racing with what had happened, six hours ago I was sitting at my desk at precinct one, and I along with Judy are ordered north to help track down a 'suspect' after Brandon died in a car wreck, atleast I knew he was fine, yet I couldn't help but feel like he was watching me, there was someone a few seats back that I swear looked just like him, but he was far too old.

"Nick, you know he's at peace." Judy says, looking up from the laptop that she has been working on for the last few hours.

"How could you tell?" I ask wondering if my mask had slipped.

"You know it wasn't your mask, it's your eyes, they are looking for answers."

I turn away from her and focus on the magazines and articles on the seat in front of me.

 _Rolling Seal, No, Air Canada Safety Information, Not again, Fifty Shades of... What? No. Aha, History weekly..._

POV: Judy Wilde, Two hours later.

"Wake up Nick." I say for the fouth... Fifth? Fifth tim, trying to wake Nick up from his slumber.

"Five more minutes." He mumbles waving the magazine he was reading at me.

I grab the magazine, closing the article about the history of Cocaine and hitting him with it.

"Okay! I'm up!" He says, now awake.

"We're in Winnipeg." I say with an emphasis of urgency in my voice.

"Yep, getting up." He yawns as he streches and stands up.

He walks into the walkway and reaches up to grab our bags, pulling them down and handing mine to me.

We exit the plane, thanking the crew as we leave, and walk through the terminal, noticing a few stares comign our way, most out of wonder, but there was one or two of distain.

We exit into the arrivals area of the terminal, and see Cameron leaning against a pole in a flannel jacket, with a few visible cuts on his face.

"Hey guys." He says. From the distance we are now, I can visibly see bags under his eyes and I see that he is drinking coffee.

"You look like shit." Nick says matter of factly, which earns him an elbow to the gut from me.

"He's right, I haven't slept for about 36 hours now. I'm running on coffee and a question that is puzzling me." He replies.

"What's bothering you?" I ask, genuinely worried.

"Feel my pulse." He says outstreching his arm and pulling up his sleeve.

I put my fingers to his wrist and begin to count, before I come to a startaling realization.

"Cameron... Where's your pulse?" I ask, my face draining.

"It's there, but according to the doctor that checked me, it is 5 beats per minute." He replies, finishing up his coffee, and tossing it into the trash can next to him.

"Wait, do you guys not have winter jackets?" Cameron says with one eyebrow raised.

"No, why?" Nick asks.

Cameron simply steps aside, and motions to the window, where we see that there is blowing snow.

"Clipper blew in this morning, current temp is 15 below with a wind chill of 23 below. If you don't have a jacket, you won't last ten minutes."

"What about you?" Nick says motioning to the somewhat light coat that Cameron is wearing.

"You seem to forget that I'm an Arctic Wolf."

"Oh yea."

"C'mon follow me, can't have ZPD's finest freeze to death." He says turning and walking towards a kiosk selling assorted clothing, from T-shirts to safety vests.

We spend about ten minutes looking for jackets that Cameron says will work properly. Oddly he gets us both jackets a size too big. He pays for the new clothes before we continue our way towards through the airport.

Cameron pulls his phone out of his pocket and speed dials someone.

"Hey, yep bring the Car around, about 3 or 4 minutes." He says before sliding his phone back in his pocket.

"You guys need coffee?" He asks, getting a nod from both Nick and I.

We follow him into a coffee shop that looks a lot like Snarlbucks but is shades of red instead of green.

"Welome to Tom Honkens, what can I get you?" Asks the cashier in a monotone voice.

"Two double doubles and a everything bagel with cream cheese." Cameron says rubbing his eyes.

Cameron gets his order and hands us the coffee and begins to eat the bagel.

"Don't drink it just yet, they make it so hot that you won't taste anything for a week." Cameron says as he sees Nick about to take a sip.

We follow Cameron outside as a RCMP cruser pulls up. Suprised I wasn't cold, I took a sip of the coffee only to find that it had cooled to a tolerable level, and tasted perfect.

Cameron said something to the driver before he poped the trunk and put our bags in. We then pile into the cruser and we begin to move again.

"Warmed up." Cameron said to the officer as he rubbed his paws together.

"Nope, wind just died down a bit. She'll pick up again though." The cow (Female Moose) replied with a thick accent.

"So if it isn't too soon to ask, what happened?" Nick asked.

"Well." Cameron began before he paused snd looked out the window. "Imagine we are in my truck, following the suspect. I'm sitting where I was, Judy you are Shawn, Nick, you're Wolford, and Officer Brinks here is Brandon." Cameron says, before pausing again to take another bite of his bagel. "We are passing through an intersection, blind hill to our left, no lights behind it, we run the red, and suddenly a semi T-Bones us. Brinks is dead on impact, I wake up in a body bag, Nick you wake up in an ambulance with 3 broken ribs and a dislocated sholder, and Judy, you walk away with a few scratches."

"Okay, so why did they think you were dead?" I ask.

"No pulse felt, very minimal breathing that could be missed, and I'm out cold not responding to anything. I mean, I would have called it too."

"So, what I happening to Brandon?" Nick asks. We had been talking about that on the flight, and aince he has no relatives that we knew of...

"He left me as next of kin. So I am sending his bodybto Montréal to be buried in a private cemetery for my family and close family friends, it's actually quite picturesque. My brother has already replied, saying that he will take care of Brandon."

"What does your brother do?" I ask.

"He's was a football player in college, but when he graduated with a electronic engineering degree, he took a job with a telecommunications company."

"Sorry to interupt, but we're here." Brinks says.

"Thanks Brinks, Here's the hotel we're staying at. Shawn's still at the hospital with Wolford so you're going to be on your own while I try to get some rest, Have a good rest of your afternoon." Cameron says after we get out of the cruser.

Cameron walks into the hotel and begins up the stairs while Nick and I approach the front desk.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

POV: Cameron Robertson, Montréal Quebec, 9:07 PM

"So, how'd your first game of college go?" I asked James, as he threw his gym bag into the bed of the truck before climbing into the passenger seat.

"Weren't you there?" He asked, saddened.

"Sorry, the instructor at the academy didn't let us go until half am hour ago, been driving ever since."

"It's okay, we hammered them, 21 - 0" He said as I backed out of the parking spot.

"Did you get the game winning touchdown?"

"No, but I did... HOLY SHIT!"

I only had time to look out the window before the truck hit us.

POV: Cameron Robertson, The Winnipeg Marriott, 11:38 PM

I awoke with such speed that I heard some of my spine pop as I sat up.

"I finally fall asleap, and now for the forst time in years, I have nightmares?" I say to the empty room as I fall back onto the pillows.

 _Now, will I be able to fall asleap, or should I just forget it. Ah... I know what I'll do._

Knowing that the bar in the hotel dosen't close until 2 AM, I throw on some light clothes and walk towards the elevator and punch in the ground floor button as soon as I step in.

I ride the elevator to the ground floor, and exit, walking over to the resteraunt that holds a small bar next to the lobby.

I scan the place and instantly notice Nick and Judy at the bar.

"What are you guys doing up this late?" I ask waving over the bartender.

"We are just going over the suspect's details, and we noticed something. What are you doing up." Judy says as the bartender walks over with glass of whiskey.

"Nightmares." I say as I take glass and down it before waving Judy to continue.

"He was marked dead in Zootopia about four months ago."

"Cause of death?" I ask, letting the whiskey burn my throat.

"Gunshot wounds, driveby." Nick fills in.

"How can we be chasing a dead guy?" I ask as I put a five dollar bill on the bar.

"I dunno, but it's really confusing."

"Welp, I'm going to try to fall back asleap, goodnight." I say as I walk back towards the elevator.

POV: Arron Wolford, Winnipeg General Hospital, 7:15 AM

I woke up to the sound of blood roaring in my ears, along with the heart monitor in the background, signaling that I was still alive.

"Rise and shine sleepyhead." I heard a female voice say in front of me.

"Did you fly all the way from Zootopia just to see me here suffering?" I ask knowing the answer.

"Bogo's order's Wolfie... Wait a minute."I hear Nick say infront of me.

I open my eyes to see Nick looking at the information plaque hanging on the end of the bed.

"What?" I ask rubbing my eyes.

"Your first name is Arron?"

"Yea?"

"Why'd you never tell us?"

"I though you knew!"

"Knew what?" I hear Shawn say as he sat up looking around.

"Wolford's first name is Arron!" Nick says.

"I knew that." Shawn replied.

"How?" Judy asked, looking at the name now too.

"Well when your in an ambulance with someone their trying to identify and who's name is hard to spell..." He said rubbing his head and accidentally reopening some stitches he got last night.

"Shit, I'll be back, need to get patched up." He said walking out of the room and walking over to the nurse's desk.

"Cameron needs to hear this!" Nick said whipping out his phone, before Judy swiped it out of his hand.

"Cameron needs his sleep, you saw him last night."

"What happened to him last night?" I ask.

"He came downstairs to the bar and ordered a drink because he was having nightmares." Nick said, "How you sleeping?"

"Like you would if they pumped you up with morphine to help keep the pain away."

"Oof, so what's it feel like?"

"I'm going into surgery later, so they can attach my ribs together so they will heal properly, It only hurts if I breathe deeply, or am coughing and sneezing." I say gratefully. "Doctor says that I should make a full recovery in about a week, will just need to get the metal removed from my chest in about a month or two.

"Well, we'll leave you to sleep, we are going to go meet uo with our contact at the RCMP and begin to track down the perp you were following."

"Have fun with that, I'm just going to watch the news."

"What they talking about now?" Nick asks as I turn on the TV.

"Our crash has gone to background news, right now their talking about taxes." I say reading the headline."

"What about the other channels?"

I change the channel and am instantly blasted by multiple people arguing over a newsdesk, I instanly change it back with my ears ringing.

"What were they arguing about?" Judy asked, rubbing her ears.

"I heard something about the Middle East." I say.

"I heard something about immigration." Nick added, I think you should learn about Canadian taxes."

"Agreed." I say aa they turn abd leave after waving goodbye.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

POV: Shawn Hagler, Winnipeg RCMP Offices, 2:46 PM

"Oh come on, paperwork isn't that bad!" The officer attached to me said as I repeatedly banged my head on the desk.

"Yes it is." I say as I sit back up and continue filling out the required reports.

I had been here ever since my cut had been restiched, with wave after wave of paperwork making throwing myself out a window a very real possibility.

"How much more of this is there?" I ask with a pleading look.

"After this? Another three pages." She replies, watching me to see if I would act on my previous threats.

"Arggggg..." I moan as I get back to filling out document after document.

After another half hour and one attempt to bash my skull in with the desk, I finally finished the paperwork, and was now making my way to the breifing room, where we were being informed of some new info that local and regional police had obtained for us.

"So, what do they have for us." I mumble to myself as I enter the room and sit between Nick and Cameron at a conference table.

"Okay, that is everyone minus Officer Wolford who is in surgery right now." The officer leading the conference begins. "So far, we have tracked the subject out of the city, where he has fled east before we lost him approaching the Ontario border, by now, if he continued on the highway, he could be in thunder bay, where he could either get a flight anywhere, or a boat across the lake."

"Any good news?" Nick asks.

"No, just more bad. The subject also sent out numerous calls before the phone was thrown from the vehicle, we are still trying to find who he called, but for now we are assuming it's a way to dissappear."

"So within the next 24 hours, with worst case scenario, he be anywhere in North America?" Cameron asks.

"If he uses black market methods, yes. my hypothesis is that he will drive as far as Sudbury, where the highway splits, and from there he will take the trains either east to Ottawa, or south to Toronto."

"So do we have his picture on every most wanted list on this side of the country?" Judy inquires.

"Yep, We've also got the FBI and multiple state police forces on alert if he somehow jumps the border."

"Anything else?" I ask.

"Not currently, we will call you if anything else comes up."

POV: Cameron Robertson, Sudbury ON, 7:17 PM

I had taken the first flight to Sudbury, on recommendation, to watch the train station. It was a long shot, I expected the mark to just hightail it for International Falls and cross the border at a decommissioned crossing and slipaway, but none of the troopers stationed along the highway, saw the target's car so I'm just hoping for the best.

"So how many enterances are there?" I ask the chief of security for the train station.

"There are four, but everyone has to go through one security checkpoint to get to the platforms so if you just sit there and check faces, then you will catch him if he does go through." The middle-aged elk replied, sipping from a coffee cup every now and then.

"Any additional things I should know about?"

"Not anything applicable to the subject, but the security room is next behind the checkpoint, and it has cameras watching this entire place, so if you would rather check faces from there then be my guest."

I thanked the elk and walked over to the security checkpoint, setting off the metal detector as I went through, but a waive of my badge elevated that. I spent the next ten minutes checking faces of the commuters catching the last few trains, when I got a call.

"Hello?" I ask through the phone, continuing to scan faces.

"Hey Detective, Bucks here from the Winnipeg RCMP office." The officer who held the meeting earlier replied.

"Hey Bucks, got anything new?"

"Yes, we got the recipients of four of the calls the subject made." He says as I hear a metal detector go off in the background.

"Anything big?"

"Yes. One of the calls were to an airline, booking flights out of Toronto to Cuba, A second was to a number in Cuba, the third was to a number in the GTA (Greater Toronto Area), but the forth is what has me worried."

"Then get on with it!" I say as I hear a commotion in the background.

"It was to a company that has been linked to certain groups that organize assassinations and hits. I think he was setting one on your heads."

"Okay, I'm going to get to the police station, I don't feel like dieing to a hitmammal."

"Okay, call me when you get there." He said as the line went dead.

"HE'S GOT A GUN!" I hear yelled in the background before someone unloads with a fully auto firearm.

I look over to the security checkpoint where I see three mammals in suits with SMGs taking out all of the security officers.

I jump around a corner right before the brick gets peppered by bullets.

I hear a sickening thump as a security officer falls dead next to me with three shots to the back of the chest, I grab the shotgun that he had because due to a mixup, my 1911 is in evidence in Winnipeg.

 _Okay so three targets with SMGs and and probally enough ammo to kill everyone in here twice, I have a shotgun with eight shells max if I'm lucky._

After I make a plan in my head, I peek around the corner to see most of the civilians either fled or hiding behind objects, while the three gunmen are approaching me finishing off any security that is moving.

I take a blind shot around the corner and hear somebody hit the floor with a yell. I then pump the shotgun ejecting my spent shell and loading a new one in two movements.

I glance around the corner to see one of the gunmen on the floor, hopelessly trying to stop the bleeding from the slug he took to the chest.

I quickly pull my head back as another few bullets hit the brick beside my head.

I jump to a pillar next to me, catching a bullet in my side in the process, I block out he pain and take another blind shot around the corner of the pillar, and celebrating mentally as I hear another body hit the floor.

I pump the shotgun and take a blind shot around the other side of the piller and to my horror, only hear a click as the firing pin slams into nothing but air.

"Ohhhh... somebody's out of ammunition, I hear the final gunman say as he rounds the corner, gun aimed at my chest.

"Oh har de har, so how much did he pay?" I ask wanting to know how much my death meant.

"Three and a half million US dollars. And seeing as how my associates are dead, I am now a millionaire."

Suddenly a shot rings out, hitting the brick above my head. I look behind the gunman to see the Chief of Security, gun drawn firing at us both.

With the gunman's attention off of me, I grip the shotgun by the barrel, and swing it like a bat so hard, the stock breaks as it connects with the gunman's head, who immediately falls the the ground, either KO'D or dead.

"You intentionally miss?" I ask as I cuff the gunman's hands behind his back and lean him against the pillar.

"No, I just can't shoot straight anymore." He replies, holstering his pistol. "You're bleeding by the way." He says pointing at my side, where a copious amount of blood is flowing from.

I pull a bottle out of my suit pocket and pour it on my wound, screaming internaly as it burns, before I walk over to a medkit on the wall and pull out the gauze, wrapping it around my abdomen tightly, before making a knot.

"What's that you poured on the wound?"

"60% alcohol, Polish vodka. Kills bacteria and dries the wound, burns like hell though."

I then sit in on a bench, leaning the now stockless shotgun next to me as city police begin to enter the station.

 _I'm framing that shotgun above the fireplace when this is all over._


	5. Chapter 4

_Happy Holidays everyone! Hope you have a great holiday break and a wonderful new years! ~The Author_

 **Chapter 4**

POV: Cameron Robertson, North Bay, ON, 6:48 AM

Dragging myself out of bed is always the hardest part of the day, even though I was usually looking forward to being shot at, I always found the act of waking up the hardest part.

The motel I found myself in wasn't the best, but it had free breakfast and Wi-Fi, and thats all I could ask for nowadays.

As I am reaching for the door, the water on the floor from a wake-up shower turned to ice as the ambient temperature plummeted.

"I can't wait to hear all of this." I say as I turn to see my visitor.

"It's quite simple. It was his time." Grim replied, with his voice as smooth as silk.

"I know you won't visit to give small information packets like that, so what do I have in my immediate future?"

"Your day is going to be extremely interesting. Ever seen Groundhog Day?"

"Original, or that new one 'Live, Die, Repeat'?"

"Live, Die, Repeat. Whenever you die, the day will restart to immediately after this conversation with the new knowledge you had obtained."

"Why?"

"Because Brandon got one wish, and he chose for you to live out this movie."

"Okay, so why today."

"You'll see." He said before he dissappeared.

 _Okay fuck, what could happen first?_

I go to open the door before It gets kicked in and I feel bullets tear through my chest and abdomen, the world quickly drains along with the blood from my body. And then I opened my eyes and I was lying on my bed.

 _This is going to be a fun day._

I get up and draw my pistol, leaning against the inside wall of the bathroom, waiting for the door to be kicked open.

After about 30 seconds I hear a crack as the door is kicked off of it's hinges and slamms into the floor, I then dive out the door and shoot my attackers, who I see to be North Bay PD.

I exit the room and clear my immediate surroundings before checking to see if any of them are still alive, but most of my shots had hit their marks, causing almost instant death for them.

 _Okay if its PD raiding me, without any knocking or announcement, I must be wanted for Murder of an LEO._

I make my way down the hall, and out a door into an alley behind the building, before walking towards the edge of the parking lot, staying just out of view.

I glance around the corner to find multiple heavily armed officers keeping watch of my rented sedan and the entrance to the motel.

Knowing I can't use my phone or credit cards becuase they are being monitored, I check my wallet to see how much cash I have on hand.

As I'm checking my wallet I glance into a store I'm passing and seeing the headline. 'Icon Officer Robs Store, Shoots Cop'

 _Shiiiiiiiiiiit._

 _Okay, so some guy robs a 24/7 place and then shoots a cop with a very accurate mask of my face on. What kind of fucked up movie is this copping?_

Suddenly I feel a bullet hit my kneecap.

I crumple to the ground, knowing they aren't going to believe an alibi with no witnesses, I do what any crazy criminal would do, and pull my 1911 and blow my own head off.

I then sit up in bed planning how to get through the day.

"Yippee Kieaa, Motherfucker." I say waiting for the door to be kicked down.


	6. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the delay, holidays and famy stuff and such, anywhoo... back to the story! ~The Author_

 **Chapter 5**

I duck into the alley a split second before the SUV with the off duty officers rounds the corner, and I duck back out and quickly dart across the street and enter the police station, and attempt this again.

"Excuse me." I ask the receptionist, a tired looking lion in his mid 30's.

He shifts his gaze from his computer screen and the blood drains from his face when he recognizes me and then notices my 1911 hidden from outside view aimed at his abdomen.

"Now, can you please not yell or try to run, I really don't want to have to go to plan B." I ask as politely as a mammal as desperate as myself could be.

He just nods and places his hands neatly folded on the desk infront of him.

"Thank-you, now can you please summon the highest ranking officer currently in the station here? And please don't say that codeword that the mammal you happen to call knows that it means that you are in trouble, I only have so many bullets."

He then slowly reaches for the phone and dials a number before putting it to his ear and waiting.

"Chief? Yes I have a visitor for you. No this cannot wait. Can you please hurry down here? Yes sir, thank you sir." He says into the phone before slowly placing it back on the receiver.

"Thank-you. Please nod when he enters the room." I say, watching two officers across the room talking with each other.

I shift my attention back to the receptionist as he slowly nods his head.

I wait another few seconds before the chief approches us, before turning around and aiming the gun at the chief while also making the 'keep quiet' sign with my other hand.

The grizzly bear. goes through multiple emotions, including shock, wonder, panic, and calming in a second, before slowly raising his hands.

"No need for that, is there somewhere private we can talk?" I ask politely.

He nods before pointing towards an office behind the two officers across the room.

I motion for him to begin walking, before standing to his left with my 1911 in my pocket, slightly digging into his side.

"Tell her that you will look into it after your meeting." I say quietly as we approach the two officers.

"Oh Chief, we have multiple different ways that detective Robertson could have escaped the motel without harming any of our officers." The female elk says as she notices our presence.

"I'll look into it after my meeting." The chief says before continuing past them and into the empty office with me following.

I shut the door behind me and turn on the light before revealing my 1911 and aiming it back at the chief.

"Now please stay still, I do not want any blood to be spilt today." I say as I take away his firearm and place it on the desk in the room.

"Did you need to spill blood yesterday?" He asks with a neutral tone.

"I will get to that, now please sit behind the desk, this is a conversation we can have civilly." I say motioning to the desk with my free hand.

He takes a seat behind the desk as I take a seat in on of the chairs opposite him before placing my 1911 on the desk.

"You do realize how easily I could grab the two guns on the table and arrest you?" the chief asks.

"Yes I do, but I also know why you won't do that for two reasons. One, you do not know if I have any other weapons on me and know I am adept in hand to hand combat, and two, you want to see why I have the balls to come talk with you here."

"I muat say that I am interested, so can you please oblige me?" He says.

"Certainly. Quite simply, I am innocent." I say with a small smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry, let me just give you. pat on the back and you can walk free!" He says dripping with sarcasm.

"Let me explain, I presume you have security footage from my motel?"

"Yes."

"May I ask if you have seen it?"

"I have."

"May I ask if it gives me an alibi or do you need more proof?"

"You are seen entering the motel at about 11 last night, and we have no footage of you leaving."

"I left through a side enterance, now I am goung to tell you what I know. Last night at about 11:30, a mammal that was identified as me robbed a gas station on the north side of town, before shooting the clerk and the first responding officer, then at about 7 this morning a arrest warrant was executed on my motel room on the south side of town, where I had since departed, and found no evidence that I had committed the crime. Now, if i may ask you, how could I have crossed town in a half an hour and then returned, without being seen my any officers or the cameras from my motel?"

"Yea we haven't figured that one out yet."

"Now I belive that you know that I am being fraimed, so I am going to to the smart thing here and surrender myself to you." I say as I slide the two pistols across the desk to the chief.

"You have balls." The chief says before yelling for officers from outside.

I put my hands on the back of my head as I hear the door birst open and multiple mammals enter the room.

 _Six hundred fifty seventh time's the charm._


	7. Chapter 6

_In this chapter, there is a part where I recommend you listen to 'End of the World as we know it' by R.E.M, I feel it just adds something to it._ _~ The Author_

 **Chapter 6**

I had spent the night in a cell, the chief was meeting with the Crown attorney from the court to see if there was enough evidence to go drop the charges against me.

From across the room I hear a door close and footsteps clicking on the floor approaching my cell.

"So, am I spending the next 40 years in jail for first degree murder?" I ask as the footsteps stop.

"You're a lucky mammal, we examined all security footage within three blocks of your motel and we didn't see you in any of them, you're free to go." The chief says as another officer unlocks my cell.

I stand up and strech before walking towards the exit of the cell and following the chief to the end of the cell block, where we exit and walk towards the evidence desk, where my personal items are being held.

We approach the counter and the carabou on the other side stands up and walks over to a shelf where he picks up a box and returns and begins to list everything in it so they don't miss it.

"One Samsung Note 3, one set of Apple earbuds, one phone charging cable with wall adapter, one wallet with one RBC Debit card, one Ontario Health card, one Ontario Drivers license, one Zootopian Drivers license, one Canadian Pleasure Craft Operators Card, 23 Dollars in American dollars and 25 dollars in Canadian dollars, and about 50 various receipts. One Colt Model 1911 Semiautomatic handgun, one loaded M1911 magazine, several zip ties, one pocket knife, one flip lighter, and one pack of chewing gum." He rambles off, barely taking time to breathe.

As I am placing the pack of gum in my pocket my attention is drawn to a growing commotion down the hall in the lobby.

The receptionist runs down the hall to us where he informes us of what is going on.

"There is an Arron Wolford here to see Detective Robertson, he is extremely impatient." He says.

"Arrest him." I snap quickly.

"Why?" The chief inquires.

"Officer Wolford is currenly in Winnipeg General Hospital with three broken ribs and a shattered arm, he will be there for a month."

We all turn back down the hall to begin walking towards the lobby when we hear a scream.

"HE'S GOT A GUN!" A female voice screams as the mammal draws a mini Uzi and begins firing down the hall at us.

 **Insert Song: 'End Of The World As We Know It' by R.E.M.**

I feel one bullet graze my ear as another one strikes in my lower right abdomen.

"FUCK ME!" I yell as I fall against the wall clutching my side.

 _It's through and through, thank fuck I don't have a kidney there, or I would be dead in five minutes, now I will be dead in fifteen._

I drag myself out of view before taking in my surroundings. The chief is dead on the ground next to the receptionist, who is clutching his neck as blood is pouring out, down the hall the evidence locker mammal is firing back at the assailant while he is bleeding from his other arm before another hail of bullets hits him, dropping him to the ground. I peek around the corner to see the assailant slowly making his way towards an officer who is on the ground slowly back peddling away from him while he bleeds from one of his legs.

I bring myself to my feet as the adrenaline kicks in and aim my pistol at the assailant and fire, but hear firing pin hit air, I turn the gun and see that the magazine fell out.

"HEY FUCK FACE!" I yell as I drop the 1911 before I feel a feeling I never wanted to feel again.

"What?" He says leveling the Uzi at me.

"Remember what certian people fear about me?" I say before taking a step forward.

"That you're a bitch?"

"No, it's that the Nighthowler serum is running through my veins." I say as I break into a run and he begins to empty the magazine in my direction.

And then everything fades to red.

 **End song.**

 _POV: Shawn Hagler, North Bay General Hospital_

"What do you mean he was shot 32 times?" I ask as I run through the Emergency department with Nick and Judy.

"I mean, he had 32 enterance wounds in his body when he walked into the ER!" The doctor leading us says as he leads us throuth the ER towards surgery.

"Where did he come from?" Nick asks as he almost takes out a nurse exiting a room.

"We dunno, but the police car out front with blood covering the seat pedals, and steering wheel give us a good idea."

We stop just outside surgery, where we can see in where doctors are operating on Cameron, sewing up the wounds.

"Is he going to live?" Judy asks, on the verge of tears.

"Amazingly yes, he is completely stable, mind you, we had to give him almost a lieter of blood. And from the tests on his blood, he dosen't have any drugs in him."

"Did you check for Natural toxins?" Nick asks.

"No, Why?"

"Just do it." I say seeing where Nick is going.

The doctor runs halfway down the hall before ducking through a set of doors.

"The serum kicked in." I say thinking aloud.

"Yep, he went into shock mode, what I don't understand is how he was able to drive a car." Nick says.

"And where did he come from?" Judy asks.

"I can answer that." Says a voice behind us.

We turn to see a female polar bear in a North Bay PD uniform.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Officer Froster, I've been assigned to protect Detective Robertson."

"Why?" Nick asks as more questions then answers are being made.

She just hands Nick a phone and his jaw drops.

Nick just hands the phone to me before looking up at the officer with a face of pity.

I look down at the phone and my blood runs cold. 'At least 5 officers dead at shooting at North Bay Precinct. Chief and assailant among Dead'

"Oh dear god." I say handing the phone back to the officer.

"Now see this." She says tapping her phone a few times before handing it back to me.

I see that the phone now shows a security feed of a hallway at the police station with a cluster of mammals at a desk at one end. It continues to show the mammals turn to see a single officer run down the hall towards them, before the group of officers returns towards where the officer came from before three of them hit thr ground either dead or dying with gunshot wounds, and Cameron pulls himself into a corner, down the hall the officer at the desk fires out of frame before falling to the ground himself. Cameron then stands up and aims his gun and the turns it to look at the magazine, before yelling something and dropping the gun before running off frame as bullets hit him in rapid succession.

"What the fuck?" I ask, as the puzzle begins to come together.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _POV: Judy Wilde (Hopps), North Bay General Hospital, ER Waiting Room, 3:45 AM_

I just couldn't sleep, in the last week I had been thrown through the wringer, with Wolford in Winnipeg and Cameron now in North Bay I had found extreme sleep deprivation has been common.

One of the doctors pulled me aside earlier and asked how long it has been since I had a good night's sleep, I answered honestly. He gave me some sleeping pills and told me that my lack of sleep would begin to drain my health sooner or later. His words were echoing around in my head along with gunshots, cars crashing, and a heart monitor.

I looked around the waiting room and took in my surroundings, a few various nurses, doctors, and the odd paramedic wandered through the waiting area going to and from locations, or taking a quick rest in the case of one paramedic who was sleeping on a strecher across the room, I had asked and was told there was a fire in one of the mines outside of town, and the paramedics were being overworked.

My gaze shifted to Nick and Shawn, Nick was sleeping on a couch off in. the corner of the room, while Shawn had passed out while turning his phone in his hands and inspecting it, he was now passed out in a chair listening to what I could tell to be 'Every Breath You Take' by The Police.

I stood up from my chair and walked over to a small bar where there was a juice machine and a instant coffee maker, I turned on the coffee maker for what I could tell to be the 12th time that night and watched as the coffee was slowly processed from the brown powder into the black liquid that helped me see straight.

All of a sudden, the room's ambient temperature plummeted. Not my one or two degrees, but to the point where I could clearly see my breath. Not just that but my coffee stopped being made, not like the machine turned off, but it just froze in time, along with a wall clock and a doctor that was walking through the room.

"What the..." I muttered under my breath.

"Sorry, I forgot it's been a while since I talked to you." Said a voice behind me. Not just a voice, but it was a voice I had heard before, and a voice that made a shiver go up my spine.

I turned to face the voice and my jaw dropped.

Standing infront of me was a mammal that I had never seen before, he was about Cameron's height but that's where the similarities ended, he was hairless except for a swath of jet black hair on the top of his head, and where his muzzle should have been, was flat except for a nose and mouth, and his eyes. They were Red, not the entire eye, just the iris was a dark shade of red, not maroon, but a bit lighter.

"The hell are you?" I ask trying to take a step back but bumping into the bench.

"I am known by many names. Death, Fate, The Grim Reaper, or what Cameron calls me 'Grim'. I have grown to tolerate it, but i do perfer one of my full names being used, especially during business." He said, taking a step in my direction.

I drew my sidearm and aimed it at him out of fear.

"There is no need for that." He said as he moved so fast that it looked like he flashed to me and back, now holding my pistol, which he took the magazine out of and emptied the chamber.

"It's a shame you don't remember me, considering you have been helping me for the past year." He said. Then it clicked.

"Oh, that's why I recognized your voice, I have heard your voice, but never seen you, whatever you are." I reply, seeking a bit more information.

"Oh, Cameron never told you?" He said, an eyebrow raised. "I am a human, Homo Sapien, evolved from primates over millions of years. That didn't happen here, hence why other animals evolved from their primitive states."

"Okay, so why do you want to talk to me."

"Because you need a peice of information. I did not interfere with Cameron in the past 24 hours, how he survived had nothing to do with me."

"Shawn said you could stop people from dying. There is one thing I want to know."

"And what is that?"

"Shawn was inspecting his phone earlier, not normal 'Check for cracks in the screen' he was full out looking it over, time after time after time, until he fell asleep."

"I will tell you, but what I tell you stays between us. Not between it is dangerous, but becuase it is private information that if they want you to know, will tell you yourself."

"Then why are you telling me this?"

"It is not that l private, I didn't even know it meant anything. Anyways, that phone was originally Cameron's, he gave it to Shawn as joke present for graduating high school, shawn laughed it off then, but now he is seeing it as the main thing he would remember Cameron by if he were to die. Which he is not."

"Okay, thank you."

"Oh and by the way, get some sleep, and when Death tells you that you a

should get some sleep, you need to sleep."

"Thank-you" I said as he walked out the door, time resumed and the temperature returned to normal.

I then sat back down on my chair and took one of the pills I got and fell into a nice slumber.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

POV: Cameron Robertson,Toronto, ON, Mount Sinai Hospital, ICU, 7:46 AM

Ba Dump, Ba Dump, Ba Dump, Ba... You get the point. My head was throbbing as I sat up from what felt like a refreshing nap, I went to stand up but was blocked by something caught on my arm.

I yanked my arm forward, hearing a snap as whatever was jolding it back broke, and I stood up, now taking in my surroundings, I was in what looked like a hospital room, had everything in it, also had an excellent view of a view I recognized.

Infront of me was a metropolitan skyline with a large lake in the background.

"Okay..." I muttered to myself. "Thats the island airport... There's the CN Tower... There's the Gardiner... Okay... DVP... oh look the Robertson chocolate facrory... wait, they demolished that in 05." I mumble as I scan across the skyline pointing out various landmarks to myself.

I'm city center, okay, I must either be in TGH, or Mt. Sinai...

My thoughts are cut short as the door burst open and I turn to find two nurse's and a doctor frozen in shock along with a moose with a badge around her neck.

"Okay... I must say I have no fucking idea what is happening." I say alound, grabbing a coffee cup from a table next to me and swinging it defectively.

"Calm down Cameron, You're in ICU at Mount Siani hospital in downtown Toronto..." The doctor said slowly.

"Why am I in ICU?" I ask slightly lowering the cup.

"You were shot about 35 times." One of the nurse's informed.

I looked down at my chest - that was shirtless - and saw a metric fuckton of places where my fur stopped and you could see my skin, but when I ran one of my fingers over my chest I didn't feel any pain or any other differences.

"You sure?" I ask looking back up.

"Yep, you were in surgery for a good five hours before you were medivaced here, they pulled a good half kilo of lead out of you, and had to give you a lot of blood." The moose said slowly entering the room.

Before I had time to reply, the doctor lunges at me with a needle in hand, I quickly sidestep and swing the doctor around and throw him to floor infront of everyone else.

My reflexes kicked into overdrive as I sprang into action, charging at the small group, with most of them sidestepping I slid under the moose who hadn't moved, and bolted down the hall looking for the way out.

Down the hall, I saw a stairwell and took a glance over my sholder, to see the moose following in pursuit with a tranquilizer pistol in hand.

I duck into the stairwell and begin tearing down the steps, all while trying not to trip or be tranquilized.

After about what seemed like forever, I hit the bottom and ducked out the door into a maintenance hallway in the basement of the building, I quickly ducked around a corner and into a room, and scanned my surroundings quickly.

After a quick glance I grab a lighter sitting on a bench, along with a screwdriver and a large Johnson Bar (A Johnson Bar is basicly a rachet with extremely long handle used to create extra leverage) before ducking through another door Into a larger storage area looking room.

As I reach the middle of the room, the door on the opposite side glies open and the moose from earlier steps through, tranquilizer aimed at me.

I duck behind some barrels as a dart nearly hits me and I glance at it before forming a plan in my mind.

I raise my hands and stand up, presenting myself to the moose.

"Open your hands." She commands watching for any motive in me.

I open my left hand and drop the bar and screwdriver.

"Both hands." She yells, stepping behind a crate for extra cover.

"You don't want me to drop this." I say opening my hand and igniting the lighter, pinning it on.

"A lighter? How's that going to help you. Now I know you're scared but please calm down."

"The reason you don't want me dropping this is that in the time I was behind the barrel, I read the lable and put a few holes in it, and as I am speaking Isopropyl alcohol is pooling around me."

She looks down at the clear liquid slowly expanding over the concrete floor.

"Now don't do that." She says.

"You're right I won't." I say flipping ofd the lighter and tossing into a corner of the room. "But in that time I also formulated an escape plan." I say kicking the barrel infront of me at her and dashing for the door behind me.

I don't get far as two darts hit me dead center in my back and I fall face first into a crate.

"Okay, please just make my death quick." I say faiding into slumber.

 _3rd Person POV_

"Death?" The moose says aloud approaching Cameron.

She grabs a radio from her back pocket and begins to speak into it.

"Okay, he's tranquilized, he said something about making his death quick." She says into it.

"Oh that probably explains why he ran." A voice replied through the radio. "He has a hit on his head, think they said 2.7 Million, whoever brings back his dead body takes all. Probably doesn't trust anyone, let alone a city cop."

"Wow, owch."

"You know what I meant."

"Yes I do and that still doesn't make it better, now can you send me somebody to take him back to the ICU and figure out how he dosen't have ANY wounds?"


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 _POV: Rodrigo Ximénez, Port of Montréal, 2:45 AM_

 _(In French)_

"Rodrigo! So glad you could make it!" Yells one of the mammals on the small dock as I get off of the boat that brought me across the river.

"Phillippe! Haven't seen you since '87!" I reply as enthusiasticly as him.

"So what brings you to Montréal? Busness or Pleasure?"

"Busness sadily, and after here I must go to Toronto, large target there, 2.7 million US."

 _(In English)_

"Toronto? What makes you want to deal with those Anglos? Other then 2.7 million obviously."

"Okay, back to business. Do you have my shipment?"

"Yes I do, if you would be so kind as to follow me." He says leading me over to two SUV'S with multiple obviously armed guards around them.

We approach the rear SUV and one of the guards opens the trunk revealing a wooden crate.

 _(In Spanish)_

"Crowbar?" I ask, looking around.

 _(In French)_

"You bloody idiots, where is the crowbar!" Phillippe yells at nobody in particular.

"Here sir." One of the guards says running up with the crowbar in hand.

"Thank-you." He says before raising a pistol and shooting the guard twice in the chest and then once in the head after he hit the ground.

"Here you go." Phillippe says handing the crowbar to me."

 _(In Spanish)_

"Glad to see that you still know the Mozambique."

"Can't forget what's tattooed on your arm." He says raising his arm to show three step instructions tattooed on his right arm just before his wrist.

I break open the crate and push the lid off it and admire the contents.

(In French)

"Such beautiful weaponry on such small time, you spoil me Phillippe."

"Only the best for my most valuable customer! Now do you have time for dinner?"

 _(In Spanish)_

"Of course, after all. Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition."

 _POV: Johnny Jackson, Downtown Montréal, 7:27 AM_

If I was smart I would have been out of the city by now, on a train north towards the mines in northern Québec, but noooo, I just had to drink my sorrows away and wake up at 6:30 in a panic with a throbbing headache.

Why did I have to piss off the fucking mob? Why couldn't I have scammed one of the street gangs in the suburbs, and here I was, waiting for my door to be kicked in, with either corrupt cops, or hired guns turning me into swiss cheese.

I finish throwing my last bit property into my second bag, as I was a hustler, I learned to not keep much property, keep moving, don't get whacked.

I exited my apartment, not bothering to close the door and rush downstairs, throwing the key into a trash can on the way outside, as I exit onto the street, I quickly scan my surroundings before begining to walk south towards the bus stop.

As I am within twenty feet of the stop, I feel someone's arm go around my neck, not threatening, but enough to tell me to listen.

(In French)

"Now where do you thing you're going?" A man in a blood red hoodie says, nudging something that I presume to be a gun in my side.

"How much you want to not leave my body rotting in a ditch." I say cutting to the point.

"They're paying me 100k so... 150k then." He says, smiling smugly.

"I only got 110k on me, If you want 150k then I need to stop by a dump point.

"Which suitcase?" He asks.

"Right hand." I say reaching my arm out and presenting the handle.

He takes the handle before leading me down an alleyway.

I begin to run the odds in my head and afterwards begin to pray.

He leads me around another corner before kicking the back of my knee, forcing me to the ground.

I flip over only to see the muzzle flash of a silenced pistol before the world fades to black.

 _POV: Shawn Hagler, Mt. Sinai Hospital, Toronto, 8:26 AM_

"So, how paranoid is he?" I ask rubbing by forehead to suppress the throbbing migraine that I have had for the past few days.

"Better then yesterday, he will now let people touch him without putting them in headlocks." The officer escorting me through the hospital says.

We step out of the elevator as the doors open and walk down the hall past multiple armed officers and approach a door that is locked from the inside.

The officer knocks on the door and a click is heard as the door is unlocked.

I step through the door and am instantly kicked in the back of the leg forcing me to my knees, where something is pressed to my neck.

"Who arare you?" I hear Cameron ask.

"The person who's sorry ass you had to bail out of jail after he thought it was a good idea to go streaking through the strip mall." I reply, recalling the time for graduation when I went streaking and Cameron and his brother has to bail me out.

The object is pulled from my neck and I stand up to see Cameron... Who looks fine.

"Uh..." I begin to question.

All he does to reply is lift his shirt to show his fur with small shaved areas.

"Ho..."

"I don't know." He states.

"We may." Says a doctor walking in.

"Hello Karen." Cameron greets.

"Morning Cameron, now the chemists, while they weren't stoned, were able to test your blood and found a point... Your blood was high in a chemical with a name too long to say, but we all call it Nighthowlers."

"We knew that already."

"Yes, but it has mutated. It has put the production of repairing antibodies into extreme overdrive. For example." She says before taking out knife and taking Cameron's hand and making a huge gash across the palm."

"What the fuck?" Cameron asks as the wound instantly stops bleeding and completely heals with no scar in the matter of 10 seconds.

"Congratulations, you can't die." She says with a smile.


	11. Chapter 10Final

**Chapter 10**

 _POV: Cameron Robertson_

 _Owwwwww, my headddddd, wait, why does my head hurt, and why am I being dragged by my legs, and why is there a bag over my... Shiiiiiit._

I began cursing everyone I ever knew as my legs were dropped and I was brought to my feet.

"Yay, everyone got me, now since I'm going to die, can you take the bag off?" I say as sarcastically as possible.

The bag is roughly taken from my head and my eyes adjust to the dimly lit room.

"So, where are we? Sewer? Basement?" I begin questioning before two mammals step into view.

"Bonjour, How you doing officer?" Says one of the mammals with a thick spanish accent.

"It's going splendid, now if you could please cut to the chase."

"Oh, I don't want you dead, my orders were to bring you here alive, the other mammals couldn't care less." Says the other mammal, his face hidden in the shadows.

"Show your face buddy, I haven't got all day."

The mammal stepped foreward, but it wasn't who I expected. "Josip Broz Tito, wasn't expecting you here." I say slightly suprised. "Now what you doin with me?"

"Oh nothing" he says as he pulls out a dart gun and shoots me in the chest. "Just erases long term memory." He says as I am dragged to a door in the corner of the room.

He opens the door and reveals a portal. Not a regular portal, but this thing looked freaky, lightning shooting out of it, the odd flames.

"Uhh... How about no?" I plead before I am kicked through the door and black out.

 _The End. Sorry for the abrupt end, but my plans to transition into my next stories didn't work out, so this will have to do._ _~The Author_


End file.
